puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Kazusa
: Michelle Kazusa is a Human/Dark Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Michelle Kazusa (nicknamed Kazumi by Maria) was once an ordinary civilian, and she was very good friends with Yuuri. After she became one of Arstera's (forced) subject, she becomes one of the prototype Dark Orb Magical Girls, while losing her memories in the same time, and serves under her orders under the name "XIII, the Magical Girl with 13 abilities", Despite being an emotionless killer, she also showed several sympathy to her victims. Because of her meeting and interaction with Maria Thompson for many times (and slowly regains her consciousness), she decided to switch sides, and became one of her students. Despite this, she still remains some very little darkness in her, and she can be a little mean-hearted. She also possesses an airheaded & a very childish personality, and sometimes only know about food (Because of this, she serves as a waitress in a cafe.), and she's also (very) fast friends with Molly. She often partners with Kristen and Monica. After Hilda's death, She became a replacement member of Team Quintet, until Hilda came back from the dead. Weapons/Magic Abilities *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Michelle can use Magic Abilities. As the Dark Orb user, her strength relies on how high her agression is. Weapons *Staff - Her main melee weapon. Can also convert into a spear, or a long sword. *Hand claws - Michelle can convert her hands into razor-sharp Black-colored Claws. Can be used in her normal mode or berserker mode. Optional *Adaption- Michelle can also mirror obtain other abilities from various Magical Girls, only limited to 13, similar to her previous namesake. *#Single-shot percussion-lock rifled musket - Her long-ranged weapons, can be summoned from her hat. Black-colored versions of Maria's muskets. *#Sword - Derived from Sabrina's cutlasses. *#Bow - Kazumi can use a bow similar to Molly's. Fires magical arrows that home in on the foe, and is also capable of firing multiple arrows in one shot. Can be used as a melee weapon. *#Spear - Derived from Kacey's spear. Magic Abilities *''Limiti Esterni'', Kazumi's final attack. *''Berserker'' - Because Kazumi is a Dark Orb Magical Girl, she can use her berserker mode after she was badly beaten. However she will attack both sides: good or evil, and it will cost a lot of Magic in her orb. *''Disguise'' - She had shown to have the ability to disguise into various people, even though she barely uses it. *''Cloning'' - Kazumi can clone herself, even though she barely uses it. However she named the ability "Dark Phantom (Nero Fantasma)" *Ahoge tracker - Michelle can track Witches/Magical Girls with her ahoge. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Brittney Karbowski' (English: all media) **'Yui Horie' (Japanese: all media) *Motto:'' There's always hope!'' *Her optional sword's design is based on one of Sayaka's differently designed cutlasses drawn by Hanokage. *Her Bow is based on the one Homura uses from the 12th Episode of Madoka Magica. *Her name: Michelle, is a wordplay of Michiru Kazusa's name "Michiru (Mi-chi-(e)-ru)". *Like her original Kazumi Magica counterpart: **She can cook. **She cuts her hair short in her later appearances. **She has her trademark ahoge. **When someone (except for her friends) touches her earrings, she will ignite her rage. **She collapsed due to her wasting too much magic energy and/or being hungry. **Her most used word is "Ciao!" **Her ahoge can track witches. (Even Magical Girls!) **Her nickname: XIII, is based on Kazumi's clone number, albeit Michelle isn't a clone. *Unlike her original Kazumi Magica Counterpart, she possesses a Dark Orb instead of a Soul Gem. *According to the height charts, Michelle's height is 147 cm, 5 cm shorter than Molly's. (But 3 cm taller than Yuno from Hidamari Sketch). *She was not the only character to have a Witch-like Berserker mode. *She was one of the Dark Orb Magical Girls to join the side of good. *It was revealed that her powers is not adapting, but mirroring abilities, just like Arstella does. * In Magical Molly! THE GAME, an alternate skin for Michelle Kazusa (which is based on Kazumi Subaru's appearance in the final chapter of Kazumi Magica) is available as a download content. It also features new abilities and dialogue by Yui & Brittney. Fun Facts *Her birthday: May 12, is a huge reference to the release date of the first volume of Kazumi Magica. *Her voice actress: Brittney Karbowski and Yui Horie, also voices Ayu Tsukimiya in the 2006 Animated version of Kanon. Foreign names *Japanese: ミシェル·和紗 (Misheru· Kazusa), かずみ (Kazumi), サーティーン (XIII, Sātīn) See also *Michelle Kazusa/Merchandise Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Females Category:Puella Magi Category:Heroes Category:Former antagonists Category:Weapon User: Staff Category:Dark Orb User Category:Weapon User: Gun Category:Weapon User: Sword Category:Weapon User: Bow and Arrow Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters